Come back to me please
by SweetEcuarican12
Summary: Shane cheats on Claire and Claire leaves. After 3 years, she comes back with her fiance. Shane doesn't want to lose her. Will they get back together or Claire marries someone else and leave Shane behind.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Claire POV

Today, I came home after working with my crazy, vamp boss. When I walked into the Glass house I heard something coming from Shane's room. I ran up to Shane to say Hey. But I found my boyfriend kissing Monica, yea the one who killed his sister. I broke down crying and I heard Shane saying "I'm sorry" I slapped him and ran to my room. Someone tackled me and I see Shane on me. I kicked in the place where it would hurt most, but it didn't hurt as much he did to me. I couldn't stay in this house anymore with him. I packed up my clothes and jumped out the window. I am going to New York.

Shane POV

I didn't kiss Monica. She kissed me. Claire saw. I went Claire's room to tell her what really went on, but I found her room empty. I cried my eyes out. My Claire was … gone.

Claire POV

I went to Amelie "I want out." I told her. "OK" she said "but when I want you or you want to come back to live here, you may." She hugged me and gave me a necklace to let me remember.

3 years later

Claire POV.

My fiancé, Danny, said he wants to live with me in Morganville. I said sure. We are getting married in a couple of weeks. We got there. We first went to the Glass House. Danny went something from the car. Shane opened the door. Uh oh. "CLAIRE!" He hugged me. I pushed him off me and rolled my eyes. Danny came up to the house. Shane tackled him and bared his fangs. Danny and I bared our fangs and hissed. Yea, we're vamps. Eve and Michael came and Danny and I slide our fangs back. "Claire!" Eve yelled and hugged me. Michael and I did respect. "Eve, Michael, and _Shane, _this is my fiancé, Danny. We're getting married in a couple of weeks. Eve I want you to help me get my dress, be one of my bride's maids, and you and Michael are the ring barriers. Michael, please, can you be Danny's best man for my wedding." Eve yelped and said yes. Shane stayed there pale and still. "Michael, can Danny and I stay here please until we buy our own place, please. Can he please stay in my room?" I said Shane cried. Oooo wellll. Michael said "yes you can stay, and yes." I thanked him and yelped with Eve.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Shane POV

FIANCE! How did that happen? God, so freakin' messed up. Now she is getting married. I am such a screw up. I needed to stop this wedding and tell Claire that I love her. After she told us, that ugly bitch was her fiancé, I ran to my room and cried all day long. Until I heard Claire yell, I was down the stairs in six seconds. I found Eve, Danny, and Michael tickling her to death. I was broken hearted. I was crying again and I ran upstairs.

Claire POV

After I told them my plan, Danny and I went to our room to unpack. When I walking to our room, Danny tackled me and tickled me to death. "Danny, stop." I said between laughs. "Michael!" I yelled. He rushed inside. "Don't just stand there." I said laughing. Danny said "Yeah, don't stand there; help me tickle her." Michael had a wicked grin. He tickled me as well and now I was on the urge of peeing; I yelled "Eve!" she said "What?" I said "Help me please." Danny said "You too. Help me tickle her." No, no, no, no, no, no way, I'm out of here. I escaped Michael and Danny. I ran for my life around the house until Michael tackled because he used his vamp speed. Bitch! "That isn't fair. I didn't use my vamp speed." He said he didn't care. I escaped him again now I used my vamp speed to get away. I bumped into Shane. Oh no. He grabbed me and had a wicked grin. He put over his shoulder and walked over to Michael. Danny saw and he bared his fangs and tackled Shane and Danny punched Shane, and Shane punched him. Michael broke it up. Danny said "Next time I see touch my girl, you won't be so lucky." Shane said "I bet, Claire and I had a great time when we were dating right, Claire." I said NO! I went Danny and hugged me and kissed right in front of Shane. I heard him running up stairs. Danny try to tickle me again. I said "Hell no, I got seriously pee because of you." I went straight into the bathroom and Shane was there and he kissed me. Wow, it was like fireworks. But Danny is my Fiancé. I pushed him and he said "Claire, I still love you. Monica kissed me that night. I don't think want to marry him." I yelled at him "Yes, I do want to marry him. Now get out of the bathroom, I need to use it, you perv."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Claire POV

Today Danny, Eve, and I went to get my wedding dress, because my wedding is in a week and a half, but we went 7 stores and we didn't find anything until we hit the store that Shane works at and we found the perfect dress ( go to to see the dress) When I got out of the dressing room, Danny's mouth was wide open , when Shane saw me, and his jaw was hanging. Danny scooped me up bridal style, and twirled me around and kissed me so long and good. When we got Eve dress and we asked her to try it out. When she came out, she was a gothic goddess. She was wearing a beautiful red dress (if you want to see the dress .). Since we finished, we went back to the Glass house. Once we were there, Eve said "Claire, I got you something. Please stay there." I said "Eve!" She said "stay right there!" She came back with a karaoke machine. Eve yelled "Shane, Michael, get your butts down here now!" They came down in 7 seconds and once they saw the karaoke machine and try to make a run for it. But me and Eve got in there way, we looked at each other and crossed our arms over our chest. Eve whispered to me "Can please drag them over there." "I laughed and said "Sure. Love to." I put Shane over my shoulder and I dragged Michael, and they were yelling then they whispered something I couldn't hear. Then I figured it out, when Shane nibbled my ear. I Yelled "Yo, Shane, Don't Start" He stopped and laughed. I didn't feel Michael's leg in my hand. Then I am being hold down by Michael then Shane is tickling me. Michael called "Danny! We're attacking Claire." Danny came in a wide grin. NO! I begged between laugh Shane "Please, Shane, stop. PLEASE!" Danny and tickles me and I yell "OKKK. I surrender." Then Danny is holding me down and kissing me and my arms around his neck and his hands on my waist. Shane coughs and ruins the moment. Danny and I growl. Danny said "Boy meeting" Then next thing you know, I am being picked up. Dan and Shane got my arms and Michael has my feet. I laughing and relaxing. Eve saw us and bursts out laughing. Eve says "Since its Claire's machine, she is first." I said "fine but I am singing 2 songs; Dan and my song Super bass and Hurt.

_**This one is for the boys with the booming system  
>Top down, AC with the cooling system<br>When he come up in the club, he be blazin' up  
>Got stacks on deck like he savin' up<strong>_

_**And he ill, he real, he might got a deal  
>He pop bottles and he got the right kind of build<br>He cold, he dope, he might sell coke  
>He always in the air, but he never fly coach<br>He a motherfucking trip, trip, sailor of the ship, ship  
>When he make it drip, drip kiss him on the lip, lip<br>That's the kind of dude I was lookin' for  
>And yes you'll get slapped if you're lookin' hoe<br>I said, excuse me you're a hell of a guy  
>I mean my, my, my, my you're like pelican fly<br>I mean, you're so shy and I'm loving your tie  
>You're like slicker than the guy with the thing on his eye, oh<br>Yes I did, yes I did, somebody please tell him who the F I is  
>I am Nicki Minaj, I mack them dudes up, back coupes up, and chuck the deuce up<strong>_

_**[Chorus - Ester Dean & Nicki Minaj:]**__**  
>Boy you got my heartbeat runnin' away<br>Beating like a drum and it's coming your way  
>Can't you hear that boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass<br>Yeah that's that super bass  
>Got that super bass boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass<br>Yeah that's that super bass  
>Boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, he got that super bass<br>Boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, he got that super bass**_

_**[Verse 2:]**__**  
>This one is for the boys in the polos<br>Entrepreneur niggas in the moguls  
>He could ball with the crew, he could solo<br>But I think I like him better when he dolo  
>And I think I like him better with the fitted cap on<br>He ain't even gotta try to put the mac on  
>He just gotta give me that look, when he give me that look<br>Then the panties comin' off, off, uh  
>Excuse me, you're a hell of a guy you know I really got a thing for American guys<br>I mean, sigh, sickenin' eyes I can tell that you're in touch with your feminine side  
>Yes I did, yes I did, somebody please tell him who the F I is<br>I am Nicki Minaj, I mack them dudes up, back coupes up, and chuck the deuce up**_

_**[Chorus - Ester Dean & Nicki Minaj]**__****_

_**[Hook:]**__**  
>See I need you in my life for me to stay<br>No, no, no, no, no I know you'll stay  
>No, no, no, no, no don't go away<br>Boy you got my heartbeat runnin' away  
>Don't you hear that heartbeat comin' your way<br>Oh it be like, boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass  
>Can't you hear that boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass<strong>_

Shane POV

WOW. Claire is a great singer. But when I hear her start hurt I felt I was going to break down and cry.

How can you see into my eyes like open doors?  
>Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb<br>Without a soul, my spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
>Until you find it there and lead it back home<p>

_**Wake me up  
>(Wake me up inside)<br>I can't wake up  
>(Wake me up inside)<br>Save me  
>(Call my name and save me from the dark)<strong>_

_**Wake me up  
>(Bid my blood to run)<br>I can't wake up  
>(Before I come undone)<br>Save me  
>(Save me from the nothing I've become)<strong>_

_**Now that I know what I'm without  
>You can't just leave me<br>Breathe into me and make me real  
>Bring me to life<strong>_

_**Wake me up  
>(Wake me up inside)<br>I can't wake up  
>(Wake me up inside)<br>Save me  
>(Call my name and save me from the dark)<strong>_

_**Wake me up  
>(Bid my blood to run)<br>I can't wake up  
>(Before I come undone)<br>Save me  
>(Save me from the nothing I've become)<br>I've been living a lie  
>There's nothing inside<br>Bring me to life**_

_**Frozen inside without your touch  
>Without your love, darling<br>Only you are the life among the dead**_

_**All this time, I can't believe I couldn't see  
>Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me<br>I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
>Got to open my eyes to everything<strong>_

_**Without thought, without voice, without a soul  
>Don't let me die here<br>There must be something more  
>Bring me to life<strong>_

_**Wake me up  
>(Wake me up inside)<br>I can't wake up  
>(Wake me up inside)<br>Save me  
>(Call my name and save me from the dark)<strong>_

_**Wake me up  
>(Bid my blood to run)<br>I can't wake up  
>(Before I come undone)<br>Save me  
>(Save me from the nothing I've become)<strong>_

_**I've been living a lie  
>There's nothing inside<br>Bring me to life**_

I got mad with Danny comes up and says "Claire babe come here and help me with this next song. Now I'm singing Moves like Jagger.

_**Just shoot for the stars  
>If it feels right<br>And aim for my heart  
>If you feel like<br>And take me away and make it OK  
>I swear I'll behave<strong>_

_**You wanted control  
>So we waited<br>I put on a show  
>Now I'm naked<br>You say I'm a kid  
>My ego is big<br>I don't give a shit  
>And it goes like this<strong>_

_**[Chorus:]**__**  
>Take me by the tongue<br>And I'll know you  
>Kiss me 'til you're drunk<br>And I'll show you**_

_**All the moves like Jagger  
>I've got the moves like Jagger<br>I've got the moves like Jagger**_

_**I don't need to try to control you  
>Look into my eyes and I'll own you<strong>_

_**With the moves like Jagger  
>I've got the moves like Jagger<br>I've got the moves like Jagger**_

_**[Verse 2:]**__**  
>Baby it's hard<br>When you feel like you're broken and scarred  
>Nothing feels right<br>But when you're with me  
>I make you believe<br>That I've got the key**_

_**(Oh!) So get in the car  
>We can ride it<br>Wherever you want  
>Get inside it<br>And you want to steer  
>But I'm shifting gears<br>I'll take it from here  
>And it goes like this<strong>_

_**[Chorus:]**__**  
>Take me by the tongue<br>And I'll know you  
>Kiss me 'til you're drunk<br>And I'll show you**_

_**All the moves like Jagger  
>I've got the moves like Jagger<br>I've got the moves like Jagger**_

_**I don't need to try to control you  
>Look into my eyes and I'll own you<strong>_

_**With the moves like Jagger  
>I've got the moves like Jagger (Yeah)<br>I've got the moves like Jagger  
><strong>_

_**Now Claire is singing. **_

_**You want to know how to make me smile  
>Take control, own me just for the night<br>But if I share my secret  
>You're gonna have to keep it<br>Nobody else can see this**_

_**So watch and learn  
>I won't show you twice<br>Head to toe, oh baby, rub me right  
>But if I share my secret<br>You're gonna have to keep it  
>Nobody else can see this<strong>_

_**And it goes like this**_

_**[Chorus:]**__**  
>Take me by the tongue (Take me by the tongue)<br>And I'll know you  
>Kiss me 'til you're drunk<br>And I'll show you**_

_**All the moves like Jagger  
>I've got the moves like Jagger<br>I've got the moves like Jagger**_

_**I don't need to try to control you  
>Look into my eyes and I'll own you<strong>_

_**With the moves like Jagger  
>I've got the moves like Jagger<br>I've got the moves like Jagger**_

Now it's my turn. "Ok. My peeps it's my turn. I'm singing "someone like you".

_**I heard that you settled down  
>that you found a girl and you're married now.<br>I heard that your dreams came true.  
>Guess she gave you things I didn't give to you.<strong>_

_**Old friend, why are you so shy?  
>Ain't like you to hold back or hide from the light.<strong>_

_**I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited  
>but I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it.<br>I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded  
>that for me it isn't over.<strong>_

_**Never mind, I'll find someone like you  
>I wish nothing but the best for you too<br>Don't forget me, I beg  
>I remember you said,<br>"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead,  
>Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead,"<br>Yeah.**_

_**You know how the time flies  
>Only yesterday was the time of our lives<br>We were born and raised  
>In a summer haze<br>Bound by the surprise of our glory days**_

_**I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited  
>But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it.<br>I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded  
>that for me it isn't over.<strong>_

_**Never mind, I'll find someone like you  
>I wish nothing but the best for you too<br>Don't forget me, I beg  
>I remember you said,<br>"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead."**_

_**Nothing compares  
>No worries or cares<br>Regrets and mistakes  
>they are memories made.<br>Who would have known how bittersweet this would taste?**_

_**Never mind, I'll find someone like you  
>I wish nothing but the best for you<br>Don't forget me, I beg  
>I remember you said,<br>"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead."**_

_**Never mind, I'll find someone like you  
>I wish nothing but the best for you too<br>Don't forget me, I beg  
>I remember you said,<br>"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead,  
>Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead."<strong>_

When I look who is looking like she is about cry. Danny, Eve, and Michael are looking at me and shaking their heads. Eve is hugging Claire, and next thing I know Michael is holding Danny from hurting me. Claire went to me, and slapped me. She said "You…you… you. I don't believe you. You kissed Monica, not the other way around. Now you try to make me feel bad. No way. You… you… you are so mean." Danny came to hug and said "Everyone please sit. I found Claire in a bar, drinking and get kissed by Vamps in New York. Until I see, she almost gets bitten that's where I come in. She stays at my house, we become vamps and a couple, then I purpose to her, and she says yes. I got the video." Oh no. I was crying. Danny said "Ok. Here we go."


	4. Chapter 4

It seems like his friend is videotaping it. I see Claire walking in through the door, and Danny is coming from behind. Claire jumps in the air, does a back flip, grabs hands, kicks him where it hurts most, cracks his neck, pushes him on the floor and reaches for a gun, and points it at his head. It seems like he was very scared. Michael, Eve, and I were laughing on the floor. He was very embarrassed and said "I wasn't ready." Claire stopped the video and asks him "How about now?" "Yeah" Claire and Danny stood up and Claire kicked his knee and he fell, but before she could do anything else he tickled her, and grabs her waist and put her to the floor and kisses her. Then he won and played the video the again. Claire was saying sorry, and Danny said "Remind me not to get on your bad side" and then he kneeled on one knee and said "Claire Elizabeth Danvers, will you marry me?" Then I was pissed. I wanted to punch the TV. Claire said "Yes" and she jumped on him and kissed him. She said "Can I sing you something? It's something for this guy called Shane" My hearted jumped but when she said the next thing my heart fell and broke "He cheated on me, but I wouldn't have met you if he hadn't" Then she sang Jar of Hearts

No, I can't take one more step towards you  
>'Cause all that's waiting is regret<br>Don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore  
>You lost the love I loved the most<p>

I learned to live, half a life  
>And now you want me one more time<p>

_[Chorus:]_  
>And who do you think you are?<br>Runnin' 'round leaving scars  
>Collecting your jar of hearts<br>And tearing love apart  
>You're gonna catch a cold<br>From the ice inside your soul  
>So don't come back for me<br>Who do you think you are?

I hear you're asking all around  
>If I am anywhere to be found<br>But I have grown too strong  
>To ever fall back in your arms<p>

I've learned to live, half a life  
>And now you want me one more time<p>

_[Chorus:]_  
>And who do you think you are?<br>Runnin' 'round leaving scars  
>Collecting your jar of hearts<br>And tearing love apart  
>You're gonna catch a cold<br>From the ice inside your soul  
>So don't come back for me<br>Who do you think you are?

Dear, It took so long just to feel alright  
>Remember how to put back the light in my eyes<br>I wish I had missed the first time that we kissed  
>'Cause you broke all your promises<br>And now you're back  
>You don't get to get me back<p>

Who do you think you are?  
>Runnin' 'round leaving scars<br>Collecting your jar of hearts  
>And tearing love apart<br>You're gonna catch a cold  
>From the ice inside your soul<br>So don't come back for me  
>Don't come back at all<p>

_[Chorus:]_  
>And who do you think you are?<br>Runnin' 'round leaving scars  
>collecting your jar of hearts<br>and tearing love apart  
>You're gonna catch a cold<br>From the ice inside your soul  
>Don't come back for me<p>

Don't come back at all

who do you think you are?  
>Who do you think you are?<br>Who do you think you are?

Claire POV

When I finished singing on the video, Shane came to me and slapped me to the wall and I passed out, but I did Shane and Danny punched each other. Shane said "I still love her, Michael, but I think I should leave because I can't take it" 

Shane POV

When I said I still love her, Michael, but I think I should leave because I can't take it, I wished I took it back. Then Danny punched me and he carried Claire to their room.

Claire POV

When I woke up I was in my room, but I noticed that Shane was sleeping on my chair. When I tried to go out of bed, the bed made a noise. Shane woke up immediately, and he was say sorry, but I just left. Then I saw Monica, going to the Glass House, but I went to work.

Shane POV

I was walking downstairs, and I saw Monica was there. I got a plan "Monica, Can you help me with something." She said "Sure" I said "I want you to help me get Claire jealous" She said "sure" I was sure Claire was coming from work, and I said "Kiss me" She shrugged and did, so when Claire walked in and gasped. Then she left. I remembered the wedding is in two days.


	5. Chapter 5

Claire POV

It's like dejavu all over again. If Shane wants to make me feel bad, he did already. I was crying silent tears, on my way to Danny's bar. I saw Danny, and told him the whole thing. He was so mad. When he finished his shift, he came home with me. He knocked on the door. Then he grabbed me and kissed me so sweet and I felt his hands in my shirt. I groaned, and I heard a cough. I ignored it, and continued with Danny. Then I heard Eve "Look at them go." Danny and I didn't break apart, we just backed into the house and sat on the couch, when I came up for air, Danny pulled me back down. I LOVE THIS! Shane called Monica and started kissing her. It was like the kissing battle. I said "I love you" Then Shane came to me and he was looking scarier than Danny. Then he punched Danny. He bared his fangs, and Danny comes and slaps Shane. It went like that for a few minutes. I started crying remembering what Shane would do protect me, but now is hurting me. I ran upstairs and into my room. I heard a knock on the door so I said come in, thinking it was Danny, but it was Shane. I said "Shane, get out." "Claire I'm sorry what happened downstairs. On that night, I didn't kiss Monica, she kissed me. Please believe me." He pleaded. Could he be telling the truth? "Let me see your face." I asked. He came closer to me and sat on my bed. I saw that regret was in eyes. I said "You're telling the truth?" He nodded. I smiled at the sight when I saw hope in his eyes. He just grabbed waist and kissed me full on. OMG, there goes the fireworks. I forgot how good Shane tastes, and he groaned when I put my fingers in his hair. Shane was now trying to take off my shirt, but didn't when he heard a cough. We stopped when we saw it was Eve. Eve grabbed me by my arm and asked me what I am doing. I said "Shane was telling the truth. I feel stupid for not believing in him now." Eve said "Did you forget about your Fiancé?" I forgot about Danny. I couldn't do this to this to him, not after all he did for me. Danny came up stares looking sad. Danny grabbed me and asked "Do you want to marry me or him?" Is he testing me? Shane came out of my room and looked at me. I don't know. We all stopped when we heard a doorbell. Eve got to the door, and said "oh, hello" I heard a familiar voice "I'm looking for my mommy." Eve asked "Who's is your mommy's name" I walked to the door, and I heard "Claire" I gasped, remembering who that was "Ethan" I yelled "Mommmmmmyyyyy" My baby. I last time I saw him when we were leaving to come back to Morganville. When I left, I found I was pregnant with Shane's baby. It was hard to take care of him since I was still looking for a job in New York, so I gave him to my mom to take care of. I would see him on weekends and weekdays when I could, and Danny didn't know about him, and I didn't want Ethan to know about this place or his father. He ran to me and jumps on my back and laughed. I turned around and both Danny and Shane looked so pale. They both asked at the same time "Whose is that?" I turned to Shane and I said, starting to cry "He's yours Shane." Then Ethan looked at me and asked "Mommy that man is my daddy?" Yes baby. He is." Danny asked, whispering "Who will you choose?" I told him "I choose…"

OOOO yea; I'm bad! If you want to know if Claire chooses Shane or Danny I would review if I were you. I will try to write again soon.


	6. Chapter 6

**DaYlight Savings Time**

Have you ever noticed when it was fall or winter, the night arrived quicker than when it was summer time? Don't your parents set your clocks one hour back in fall and one hour forward in spring? This is an interesting process that our wonderful earth goes through every single year. The name of this process is DAYLIGHT SAVINGS TIME! It is when we set our time back an hour in the fall and set an hour forward in the spring. This year, Daylight Savings time starts on Sunday, March 10 and ends Sunday, November 3. Daylight Savings Time can help us economically and the government.

This very interesting idea has helped us economically ever since 1895. It helps us economically because when there is more sunlight, the less we pay for the light bill. In fact, I found records that say that we pay less during the spring and summer, and we pay more in the fall and winter. Also the U.S government also has less to pay like us, but still just like that they can still earn a lot of from it. Also many countries earn a lot more money because they have just 6 months of summer and 6 months of winter.

Daylight Savings Time is an interesting process that our wonderful earth goes through every single year and this can help us economically. Since this year, Daylight Savings time starts on Sunday, March 10 and ends Sunday, November 3, we will have a lot of time to prepare ourselves. Let's just hope we can save a lot more money this year.


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry everyone that I haven't updated in a VERRRRRYYYY LONG time. I have been really busy with school and sports. No I haven't forgotten about you guys. Sorry about the daylight savings thing that was for my newspaper article. I must have switched them. Sorry about that. I just looked at it. I do plan to finish the stories; it will be hard because I will be going to h.s. now. I promise that I will be finishing the stories and I will update soon. Have a nice day.


End file.
